Probably-Romantic Feelings
by Mustaches
Summary: The Tateyama duo find a way to bring Haruka and Takane closer with a holiday tradition. / Harutaka, one-shot.


**I don't know why, but the fact that mistletoe is basically a parasitic plant never ceases to amaze me. I mean, it's in the definition. So why kiss under it? Someone enlighten me with history facts.**

**Anyway, here's a thing in its non-edited glory. Oh my I feel the shame already –**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, dad? You haven't touched your coffee!" Ayano hovered over the (old, but she didn't let him hear that) man, brow furrowing in worry. The steam from the aforementioned beverage was dying out, the drink growing colder with each second. "Was your class rowdy today?"<p>

"Ayano, you know the people in that class like they're your best friends – literally." Kenjirou shook his head, his face hiding in his hands. Speaking through his fingers, his muffled voice said, "It's nothing, really. It's the holiday season and I feel like I need to do _something _for the two."

"Aw, that's nice of you, dad!" Ayano patted him encouragingly on the back, beaming even if he couldn't see. "Most teachers don't do anything for Christmas anymore. It's a shame, really! I'm sure they'll love whatever you'll pull up for them!"

Ayano was thinking along the lines of "Headphone Actor -Christmas Edition-" or making gingerbread houses. Of course, there was one _other _thing in her mind, but she couldn't say it out loud – for the moment, at least.

"Hmm, I dunno." Kenjirou's face was out of his hands now, and he rubbed his stubbly chin. "Cookies? No, we'd burn them. Or maybe popcorn garlands…? Are those things even in _style_? The gift of each other – "

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Hmm, maybe we could wrap some fake gifts just for the fun of it."

Ayano moved so that she was able to face her dad now, and his glasses inconveniently (or maybe they were supposed to do that) glared to hide his eyes. She crossed her arms, faking a pouting expression.

"Dad, what do you mean by the 'gift of each other'?" A _small_ part of her hoped that her suspicions were correct.

"Oh come on, Ayano! Don't make me do this!" Kenjirou threw his hands in the air, an obvious scowl on his face. "It was a slip-up! A misunderstanding! Those two are too blind to see that they obviously belong together – !"

Aha, whoops.

Was it too early to reset the timeline?

(Too soon?)

"So I guess I'm not the only one!" It felt stupid to feel so prideful, but she had called it since the day she entered the high school. "You think they belong together! Dad, you're their _teacher_!"

"_I know_…!" He made a wailing sound before he stopped, turning his head slowly at his daughter. "Y – You see it, too?"

"Of course, dad!" Ayano smiled again, laughing a little at the end of her sentence. "I mean, I've seen it for a long time now! I've talked to Shintaro about it, but…ah, he just doesn't seem interested. Personally, I think Haruka and Takane really complement each other!"

"I see…" Ironic, really, because _he _was the one with glasses. "Ah, so you wouldn't mind helping me out with this situation…?"

"I have _something _in mind, actually! It's the holidays, right?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, I wonder what we're going to do for class today!" Haruka exclaimed, even if his cheeks had turned a bright red and he was shivering to no end. "Sensei really seemed like he planned something!"<p>

"Knowing the guy, he's probably going to make us do worksheets again." Takane rolled her eyes for the fiftieth time that day, and they hadn't even started class yet. Rather, they were walking down the hallway _to _their class. It was ridiculous how much walking she had done already, and she was already tired. "Your enthusiasm isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Aw, but it might get _Takane_ somewhere!" The boy laughed through his scarf. Ayano would be proud. "I mean, I don't have much to look forward to in life, but you probably do! You're amazing!"

"Don't say things like that!" Takane slapped one of Haruka's heavily coated arms with her gloved hand, which didn't do much considering the fact that Haruka's giant winter jacket had absorbed much of the impact. "If you go down, I'm going down with you because I _have _to!"

Their classroom introduced itself to their sight, and Takane became _more than happy _to see it. To have to endure the boy's cheerful and annoying (but charming) attitude this early in the morning was too much for her poor soul. The only thing that seemed rather _off _was that the door was open. Usually it would be closed, but now…?

And was that – ?

"Look, Takane!" Haruka pointed to the top of the doorway, grinning. There, a plant she never imagined she'd see close up hung above them, much to her dismay. "Isn't that a mistletoe plant? I wonder if I can eat it!"

"N – no, don't try to!" The words come out like a fumbling mess, and the girl's face turned even redder. The cold weather should be ashamed that it did nothing to her cheeks before this incident. "It's poisonous!"

(That is, from her experience in video games.)

"Ah, do you think sensei left it here?" The boy's innocence was really a thing of mystery – in a bad way. "Don't you kiss under them or something…?"

"Look, people don't _have _to," Takane said, her voice shaking from the obvious second-hand embarrassment. Haruka Kokonose was _too _much for her heart (although it's unknown if that was a good thing or a bad thing). "Just walk past it – "

"What? No, Takane, let's do it!" Ah, so the boy's cheeks had turned crimson as well, but she wasn't sure if they were because he was actually blushing, or because the classroom was blowing a cold air through the doorway. "It's a tradition!"

"N – no way, not with you!"

What a lie.

"Come on, Takane, please?"

Takane looked around, face growing so warm that she might as well take off her jacket. There seemed to be no students around their hallway (the science hallways were always so empty, anyway), and she sighed. How many times would she give in to the boy's whims? Too many too count, and she was – wait for it – _tired _of it.

But who could ever set her heart ablaze (as sappy as it sounded) like this Kokonose boy did? Really, it was such a shame that she didn't know what to do, because while she had been contemplating her probably-romantic feelings for the boy, he had lunged for her lips.

It wasn't much of a great kiss or anything like that (but she didn't know about kisses anyway, because _you know_). It was short, quick, and hasty, but the tradition had been, well, continued, as reluctant as the two were.

As soon as the boy pulled away, he hid his face in his scarf. Takane, on the other hand, slapped her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down.

Nothing worked, because they were both flustered messes.

Doorways away, the Tateyama duo high-fived each other.


End file.
